Jade in Wonderland
by ValmontsLover
Summary: I had to fix a few things on it but it is finally done. It is on the lines of the Disney version of 'Alice in Wonderland' but with a JCA twist. Also you will meet a Captain Black's niece, Jessi, and find out more about her in my next story! R&R please! Lo


Disclaimer: 

**I do not own anything except Jessi, who you will find out more about later.**

**Here's a little bit about her for now.**

**Jessica Lee Orion (Jessi)is a 16-year-old that works at Sector 13 with her Uncle Black. She is the youngest Agent in Sector 13 history. She is tall, has auburn hair and brown eyes with a fiery attitude.She is part british so when she gets angry her accent comes out. ****She gets into alot of fights in school (without her uncle knowing) and ****loves taunting the heck out of Shendu. She gives Valmont a hard time also, but other than that, she's a good kid.**

**It took me a while to get this done.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jade in Wonderland.**

Captain Black's 16-year-old niece, Jessi, Jade, and Scruffy were enjoying a day at the city park. Jessi had recently gone to the public library to get some books to read while they were there and Jade had brought Scruffy, her white dog, with her to play with. Jessi had found a nice shady area under a tree and pulled out Les Miserables. Jade ran to a flowering field with Scruffy at her heels. The two played for a few hours and Jessi looked upto see Jade coming toward her.

"I'm bored!" she whined.

"I thought you were playing with Scruffy." Jessi said.

"Yeah, until he fell asleep on me." Jade said as she climbed the tree that Jessi sat under.

"Then here," Jessi said as she pulled out a book and handed it to her. "Read this if you're so bored."

"'Alice in Wonderland'? Jess, you've got to be kidding me! I've had enough reading in school."

"I'm not kidding you. Just because it's summer doesn't mean you need to stop reading. I've already finished it and I thought it was a good book."

"You're such a bookworm!" Jade said as she got down from the tree. She walked back out to thefield, looking at the cover

"I know." Jessi smiled and went back to her book.

"'Alice in Wonderland.'" she sighed. "Only if this world was a Wonderland. Everyday would be an adventure." she said as she layed among the flowers. "It would be so much fun. There will be no such thing as being bored and almost everything will be opposite. Well, if it's anything like I think it would be, I guess it wouldn't hurt to read a few pages."

She opened the book and started to read. A small sound got her attention and she looked up. Scruffy had followed her out to the field, stretching.

"Well, I see Sleeping Beauty finally awoke." she said to the dog. He sat down, tilted his head and wagged his tail. Jade went back to her book. Scruffy scratched himself and notice something moving in the bushes a few feet away. He started barking and Jade got angry.

"Scruffy, I am trying to read! What is it?"

She looked at the bushes and out jumped a man with a whitebunny suit under a purple waistcoat on. In his hand, was a pocket watch.

"Hey! He looks like Jackie. I think that is Jackie! But why is he in a bunny costume?" Jade stood up and ran toward her uncle. "Hey Jackie!"

Jackie looked at his watch and jumped up.

"Oh no! I'm late! For a very important date! Sorry can't stay! I've got to go! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

"Jackie, hold up!" Jade shouted as she ran after Jackie. She followed him to a part of the park that she had never been in. Jackie ran into a cave and Jade stopped. Scruffy crashed into her leg and looked around.

"Do you think we should go in?" she asked the dog. He quickly shook his head and whined."I should have known not to ask you. Come on." she said, walking into the cave. It was very dark and Jade could barely see a thing. "Don't be such a baby, Scruffy! You see, there is nothing scary in heeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Jade stepped off of a ledge and fell. Jade looked up to see Scruffy staring down at her. It got darker as she went alittle bit further down but then it got lighter and Jade could see again. She looked down and realized it was a lamp on a table that was giving off the light. She felt as if she was slowing down. On the table was a book, saying "Welcome to Wonderland!". Jade grabbed it and looked inside. She couldn't understand a single direction on the map inside. Everything was topsy-tervy and none of it made since. All of a sudden, everything stopped and Jade landed upside-downon a pile of soft pillows. In front of her was a large room with no windows or furniture but had one small door with a curtain over it on the other side. Jade got up and ran toward the door. As she pulled on the doorknob, it let out a low groan, which made her fall to the floor.

"Ow!" a familiar voice cried out. Jade knew who it was right away but she couldn't believe it.

"Tohru?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Unfortunatly." he said. "But you did give me quite a turn, Jade."

Tohru started to laught but stopped when he seen her puzzled face.

"Yeah, I know. That joke is getting old."

"Tohru, have you seen Jackie in a white bunny costume?" Jade asked.

"Actually, I have. He came through here a few minutes ago, before you came." the doorknob said.

"How did he get through? This door is way too small for him to get through."

"He used a chi spell to shrink himself. Try looking in that book on the table behind you."

"What table?" she said as she turned around to see an ancient looking table appear in the middle of the room. On top of it was a book, a small bottle, and a candle. Jade walked over to it an flipped through the pages.

"All I have to do is drink this?" she said, holding out the small bottle. "And say 'Abracadabra'? Cool!"

Jade took a sip and shouted 'Abracadabra', which echoed throughout the room. At first, she didn't feel anything happen.

"This stuff tastes like that cold medicine Uncle tried giving me when I'm sick!" she said wrinkling her nose. Then she started to shrink.

"Wow you almost went out like a tea light." Tohru commented.

"Alright! This is awesome! Now I can get through the door to find Jackie!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, um, I forgot to mention one tiny thing."

"And that would be?" Jade asked as she looked at herself and her huge surroundings.

"I'm locked." Tohru said quietly. "Did you, by any chance, get the key on the table next to the candle?"

"No, I didn't and you tell me NOW that you're locked!" Jade yelled. She sat on the marble floor and sighed "Man, this bites!"

"Why don't you try the box?" Tohru asked.

"What box?" the girl looked at the doorknob.

"The little blue one next to your ankle."

Jade looked down and, sure enough, there was a small blue box on the floor.

_'How convienent.' _she thought. She opened the box and pulled out the paper on top.

"Growing candies. Eat one and say 'Hocus Pocus'." Jade shrugged and popped on into her mouth.

"Ewww! Licoric! Hocus Pocus!"she said, making a face. She began to grow and kept growing until her head hit the ceiling.

"Ouch!" she yelped. "Now what am I going to do?"

Jade began to cry and her tears filled the room.

"Jade! Please stop crying! Look! There's the bottle! Get it!" Tohru yelled over her crying.

She reached down and picked the bottle up. She took another sip and cried 'Abracadabra'.

Jade shrunk down to a very small size and slipped into the bottle. She sighed angrily.

"I cried like a baby and I'm how old?" she scolded herself.

The bottle went through the mouth of the doorknob and floated for a little while before Jade heard another familiar voice. The voice was yelling over someone singing 'In the Navy' by the Village People. Jade climbed to the spout of the bottle and looked out. She wanted to laugh when she saw a Do Do bird, dressed in a red sweater under a black trench coat, yelling at the other animals in suits and sunglasses, who were rowing in a small boat.

"Land in sight, Captain Black!" a parrot said.

Now Jade was about to lose it. THAT is Jessi's uncle?

"Good. We can start training when we get ashore." he said. "Stop that singing!"

"Yes sir!" the parrot said.

"Captain Black!" Jade yelled but no one heard her. The animals got to land and Captain Black jumped upon a rock that the 'agents' circled.

_"I don't know what I've been told!"_ Captain Black yelled, acting like a drill sargent.

_"Boy, this stuffs getting mighty old!"_ the animals yelled back as they went around the rock.

When her bottle hit shore, Jade turned it on its' side and climbed out. She looked over at the animals and shook her head, laughing. She would have stayed and watched them but something white caught her eye. It was Jackie! Still in his bunny costume. He ran into the woods and Jade followed him.

"Hey Jackie! Wait up, will ya?"

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" he said as he went deeper into the woods. Jade soon found herself in the middle of the woods and Jackie was no where in sight.

"Great! I lost him again! Hmmm. I wonder if he is hiding from me? But that would be stupid! Hiding from your own niece! Well, it's worth a shot." she said as two figures approached her from behind.

Jade saw their shadows and turn to face them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

It was Finn and Chow, but they were dressed in the same outfits. Red jeans with gold shirts with their names written across their chests. Tweedle Finn and Tweedle Chow.

"Hey, whatcha looking for?" Finn asked.

"Uh, my uncle, Jackie, and I really need to go find him. See ya!" Jade said nervously as she backed up and turned the other way only to face Chow.

"You are beginning backwards."Chow said.

"Yeah! You're suppose to say: _How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business._" Finn and Chow grabbed her hands and started to dance around her when they said this. After that Jade was really dizzy.

"But we already know each other and I've already stated my business!" Jade said as tried to stop her head from spinning.

"Ah but it's manners!" they said.

"You don't even follow your own manners!" she said pointly.

They just smiled and shook their heads.

"Do you like to play games?"

"Games? Yes I love games but I can't play..."

"Let's play Hide and Seek!" Finn interupted.

"Or Button, button, who's got the button?" Chow said.

"I'm sorry. I would love to stay and play but I've got to find my uncle."

"If you stay long enough, we might have a fight!" Chow said as Finn tackled him.

"I've got to go." she said as the two fought. She left them as Finn got Chow in a head lock.

Jade sighed when she got to a quiet spot in the woods. _'Those two are crazy!'_ she thought. As she walked, she came upon a little house in a clearing.

_'Who lives here' _she wondered.

"Viper! Where is she? Viper! Where did she put my gloves?" Jackie got to the door of the little house and looked at his watch. "Nevermind! I'm late! I'm late!"

Jade ran up to her uncle.

"Jackie! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Viper! What are you doing out here? Go get my gloves and hurry!" He said angrily.

"But I am not Vip..."she tried to explain but Jackie pushed her into the house and closed the door. Jade sighed. _'What is with Jackie?'_ she thought. _'It's bad enough he is wearing that bunny costume,__now he's calling me 'Viper'. This is one crazy place!'_

"Hmmm...If I was Viper, where would I put Jackie's gloves? Wait! What am I saying! Jackie doesn't wear gloves! I guess I'll try his bedroom."she said as she climbed the stair case. She opened his door and peered in. "Oh this is sickening! Jackie's room covered in lace? No way!"

Jade sighed. She walked in and looked around."Hmmmm...The dresser!"

She ran over to the dresser and saw a red box sitting on the surface. She opened it and saw more assorted candies.

"Cool." she said as she took one and popped it into her mouth. She was so busy looking around, she didn't realize she was growing, until it was too late.

"Not again!" she yelled. "I didn't even say a word!"

Out on the lawn, Jackie tapped his foot impatiantly and let out a fustrated sigh.

"Viper! I need those gloves!" he said stomping up to the door. He opened it only to be greeted with a giant tennis shoe. "Ahhhhh! Help! Help!"

"No Jackie! It's me!" she tried to calm him down but the bunny man just wouldn't listen.

"Captain Black!" she heard him shout, "Help! There's a monster or a demon in my house!"

Jade almost laughed when she saw the bird with the trench coat on come up the walkway.

"What should we do?" Jackie asked him.

"Well what we need is a...lizard with a ladder!" he said when he saw Agent Tag walking down the path with a ladder in his arms.

"Tag!" Jade heard Jackie yell. "Can you help us?"

"Sure, I guess. What do you need?"

"We need to get a monster out of this house by pulling it out of the chimney. And you're just the man we need." Black said as he placed the ladder against the roof.

"Yes sir!" Tag said climbing the ladder. He looked in the nearest window and saw Jade's brown eyes. "What!" Tag ran down the ladder as fast as he could, but Black caught him and pushed him back up the ladder. "You want me to do what again!"

"All we need to do is pull the monster out from the chimney. Are you afraid of that monster? It doesn't even look dangerous." Black said.

Jade balled her fists. How dare he? Say she doesn't 'look dangerous'? If she wasn't stuck in that house she would go down there and kick his bird-butt! Jessi's uncle or not!

"No! I'm not going to let a weak monster scare me!" Tag said, going back up the ladder. He got to the chimney and climbed down. Jade noticed soot coming down the chimney and was about to sneeze.

"Ah..Ah..Ah..CHOO!" she sneezed. Tag shot out of the chimney like a cannon and out of sight.

"There goes Agent Tag." Jackie said, looking up.

"Oops. Serves him right anyway!" Jade sniffed. "For calling me weak!"

_'I got to get out of this house.'_ she thought. '_I wonder if I eat something, might grow smaller again!'_

Jade looked around and saw a garden on the side of the house.

"Ah ha!" she said triumphantly. She reached out of one of the windows and picked a carrot up. It wasn't her favorite vegitable, but it was something.

"Captain Black, I am really late! I'll leave you to deal with this! Good-Bye! And thank you!" Jackie said as he ran out of the gate.

Jade had shrunk very small again and she ran after Jackie. She got out to the front door when she saw Captain Black pondering what to do next. Jade smiled to herself and ran up to him. She kicked him in the shin and ran to the gate. Black yelped in pain and held his knee, looking down at the ground. He saw a small girl wearing a bright orange hoodie and jeans running toward the gate.

"Jade?" he said rubbing the sore spot, "Nah, it couldn't be."

And he left it at that. Black went back to his train of thought.

"This absolutely bites!" Jade yelled when she found herself lost again in the middle of the woods and sat on a rock trying to catch here breath. She would never find Jackie at this height! Just then, a bunch of weird-looking butterflies fluttered past her.

"Whoa! Those are some cool looking butterflies!" Jade exclaimed as she watched them gather on a near by leaf.

"Those are Bread-and-Butterflies." a voice said.

Jade turned to see a bunch of flowers behind her and thought nothing of them. Then a horsefly landed on a rock a few feet away.

"Oh, I see. Then this is a Rocking-Horsefly, right?" she said looking around.

"Of course. You learn very quickly." a rose said.

"Did you just say something?" Jade stared at the rose unbelieving it talked.

"Yes I did. How do you like it here, Jade?" it said. The voice sounded like Jessi's friend, Kristen.

"Kristen? Is that you? You look great!" Jade said, amazed.

"Yes it is, and thank you. It is so hard to keep these petals nice and neat."

"Yeah, God forbid a speck of dirt got on them. That's all you talk about anymore! And Kid, it gets really boring." a Snap-dragon said to Jade. Kristen sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Jade. Let me introduce you to the rest of the flowers. This is Chris." she said pointing to the Snap-dragon, and he nodded his head once. "He has a huge crush on Jessi but don't tell her!"

"No I don't!" Chris yelled as he blushed. Jade giggled.

"He does." she whispered in Jade's ear. "And this is Tiffany, she's a Larkspar." Tiffany waved. "This is Sammi the Lily, Allison the Lilac, April the Marigold, and Katie the Violet."

All the girls smiled and waved.

"Everyone, this is Jessi's friend, Jade."

"Hey guys." Jade smiled. "You must be the friends Jessi told me about."

"Yep, and she told us all about you." Katie said.

Jade's smile widened. Jessi told her older friends about her?

"Hey, you've trained with Jackie Chan right?" April asked. "Can you show us some moves? Jessi wouldn't show us any."

"Trained with him? He's my uncle. Jessi didn't tell you? Well any way I guess I could." Jade said as she walked over to a clear spot and started with a round-house kick. Then she did a backflip and landed on her feet. For some reason, Jade felt tired after this. Maybe being as small as she was made her tired easily and her body couldn't handle it.

"Jade are you alright?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Jade said, breathing heavy.

"Maybe you should rest." Tiffany said.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I need to go now. I need to find Jackie."

"You mean the guy in the bunny outfit?" Chris asked.

"You've seen him?"

"Yes. He went that way." the Snap-dragon said pointing North. "He almost trampled me as he past."

The others laughed.

"It wasn't funny! I could have been killed!" Chris yelled.

"Well, I hope to see ya'll later guys!"Jade said as she left. "Bye!"

"Bye Jade and be careful!" the flowers said as they waved good bye.

_'Be careful of what?'_ Jade swallowed hard and started North.

Jade past through tall blades of orange grass and she heard someone chanting. Jade walked toward the voice and came to a small clearing.

"Whoa!" she said when she saw a caterpillar sitting on a tea leaf. "Uncle?"

"What? Uncle is very busy! Oh, it's you Jade! Where have you been?" the caterpillar asked as he mixed something in a wooden bowl. Jade knew the old man would try to keep her busy and probably have her go fetch ingredients for his potions so she tried to keep it brief.

"It's a very long story, Uncle, and I need to find Jackie."

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to know where he was going and why he was wearing a bunny suit." Jade said impatiantly.

"Jackie is wearing a bunny suit?"

"Yes, and I have to go find him now. Bye Uncle!" Jade said as she stepped through some grass.

"Jade wait!" Uncle called. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jade walked back up to the tea leaf.

"Watch." Uncle said and started to chant again. Then, blue smoke erupted from the bowl and swirled around him. Jade coughed as the smoke cleared. The old man wasn't any where in sight.

"Uncle?" she called.

"Up here." Jade looked up and saw Uncle but he was a butterfly now.

"You called me back to see you turn into a butterfly? This was a complete waste of time." she muttered.

"One more thing! One side will make you taller and the other side will make you grow shorter." he said.

"Huh?" Jade asked, arched an eyebrow.

"Hiiiiiiieeeyyyyaaaaaa! Don't you listen anymore? The tea leaf!"

"Well which side is which?"

"How should I know?" Uncle said as he fluttered off.

"Thanks alot." she said sarcastically. She ripped a piece off each side of the leaf. "Well here goes." she took a bite from the left side of the leaf.

"Mmmm! Peppermint!" she exclaimed and shot up about 15 feet into the air. "Oh come on! I'm tired of this!" she sighed. "At least I know which side is which. If this is what happens to me when I bite the leaf, then I should return to my regular size if I lick it."

She licked the other side and shrunk to her original size.

"Yes!" she punched the air. "Jackie! Here I come!"

Jade walked deeper and deeper into the woods. She finally ran into a branched road with signs pointing every which way.

"Great! What now?"

_"The ice we skate, is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored! Hey now you're an All Star! Get your game on, go play. Hey now! You're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold! Only shooting stars break the mold!" _Jade heard someone singing and smiled. She knew that voice staight off the bat.

"Jessi?" she called.

"Jade? Is that you?" Jade looked toward the direction of the voice and only saw two pairs of dark brown eyes staring at her. She screamed and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Whoa Jade! Calm down! It's me!" Jessi appeared. She was sitting on a tree limb. She looked like Jessi and had her human body but it was covered in pink fur with red stripes. Jessi jumped down from the tree and stood like a human. She was still taller than Jade and wore her flared jeans, a blacksleeve-less hoodiewith red outlining the arms and zipper and had a single whitestripeon the bottom, and white sneakers. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail and hertriangular earspoked out on each side

"Jessi?" Jade said amazed. "You're a cat!"

"I'm a Chesire Cat. Kitten anyway. Way different from a regular house cat. I can disappear anytime I want." Jessi said as she helped Jade up. "But you should have seen your face! It was classic!"

Jade smiled.

"Hey Jess, can you help me? I'm trying to find Jackie and I lost him. He's in a bunny costume. Have you seen him?" Jade asked.

"Wait! A bunny costume? You have got to be kidding me!" Jessi laughed. "I'm sorry but that was unexpected. Maybe the Mad Hatter seen him."

"Mad Hatter? Um...Jess, do I really need to go see him?" Jade laughed nervously.

"No. You can go see the March Hare if you like. He lives in this direction." Jessi pointed behind her.

"Good. I'm not comfortable going around mad people." Jade said with a sigh of relief. Jessi stopped and turned to face Jade.

"Uh.. Jade. I hate to tell you this but...He's mad too." Jessi smiled. Jade let out a fustrated sigh.

"What am I suppose to do then?" she asked and Jessi shrugged.

"Almost everyone is mad here. They can't help themselves."

Jade sat down on a log and cleared her mind. Then a thought came to her.

"Can you come with me Jess?" she looked up at the cat.

Jessi rolled her eyes up in thought and looked back at the girl on the log.

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do." Jessi said and stretched.

Jade smiled and looked around.

"Okay, then let's go see the Mad Hatter."

"Fine by me."

Jessi and Jade followed a green path which led to a small cottage. In the backyard was a long table that was visable from the path. The two girls opened the gate and walked through.

"You know, I don't know why I stopped coming here." Jessi said with her paws behind her head. Jade looked ahead and saw that the table was covered in smoke. Under the smoke was a bunch of steaming tea pots.

"Where's the Mad Hatter?" Jade asked.

"I'm not sure. Wait there he is at the other end of the table!" Jessi pointed. At the end of the table were three figures, two singing and one sleeping. The sleeping figure looked like man in a pair of mouse ears and a grey suit. He had blue hair and a bandage on his nose.

_"A very merry unbirthday to me." _one said. It looked like a rabbit with glowing red eyes and yellowish fur.

_"To who?" _the other said. He wore a green suit and a matching top hat that had a card sticking out of the brim with the fraction 1/2 written on it but instead of his usual yellow tie, he had a yellow bow-tie around his neck. He had sky blue eyes and long white hair in a low ponytail.

_"To me."_ the rabbit said.

_"Oh you!"_ the man exclaimed.

_"A very merry unbirthday to you."_

_"Who me?"_

_"Yes you."_

_"Yay me!"_

_"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!"_ the rabbit said and Jade giggled. They looked up and saw the girls. The Mad Hatter smiled as he stood up.

"Ah, welcome!" he said in a british accent as he walked toward them.

"Valmont?" she asked and the man smiled.

"Nothing gets by you now does it?" he said.

"I thought you said his name was the 'Mad Hatter'. What gives?" Jade whispered to Jessi.

"That's only his nickname." she whispered back.

"Oh look Shendu! The kitty is back!" Valmont said walking over to Jessi.

"Huh?" she said and he picked her up by her waist. Valmont was taller than Jessi so he had a distinct advantage over her.

"Aww. Isn't she precious!" he said rubbing his cheek against her fur as Jessi tried to struggle free.

"Now I remember why I don't come here anymore! Okay pretty boy, if you want to keep your face, you better let me go!" Jessi said through her teeth. Jade giggled when he put her down.

"Shuddup Jade!" she smiled as she straightened her fur.

The rabbit with red eyes came up behind Valmont.

"Shendu? You're a rabbit?" Jade said smiling.

"No, I'm a hare! There's a difference!" he said slitting his eyes.

_'This is just scary! Shendu and Valmont? Getting along? Weird!'_

"Why is Valmont and Shendu acting like this?" Jade whispered.

"They're mad. What can I tell you?" Jessi said and Jade shrugged.

_'I wish the Valmont and Shendu in the real world acted this nice.' _Jade thought.

"Come sit down and have a cup of tea with us." Valmont said, grabbing the girls' wrists and leading them to the table.

"Yes please." Shendu smiled.

"We enjoyed your singing." Jessi said.

"Thank you." Shendu nodded once.

"What are you celebrating? A birthday?" Jade said as Valmont pulled out her's and Jessi's chairs.

"Oh no. We are celebrating our unbirthdays." Shendu said as he sat down. He turned to the sleeping man across from Jessi and shook him awake.

"Ratso, wake up! We have company!" the hare said and the man sat up.

"Huh? Oh sorry." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's quite alright!" Valmont said, taking his seat next to Jessi. "So, you want to know what an unbirthday is?"

"Yes." Jade smiled.

As the two told Jade what an unbirthday was, something caught Jessi's attention. It was Ratso. He was staring at her. Jessi arched her brow as she looked at him and she smiled. He flinched and Jessi realized why he was staring at her. She was a cat and he was afraid of her.

"Boo!" she said and he yelped. Ratso hid under the table and Jessi laughed. Valmont looked over to see what happened and smiled. He then reached out his hand and scratched Jessi behind one of her ears. She tilted her head, closed her eyes and purred loudly as Jade looked over.

"Good kitty." Valmont said.

Jade tried her hardest not to laugh. In the real world, Jessi would not let Valmont that close to her. She would kick his butt before he even got two feet close to her. She did not like Valmont at all. But this was not the real world and it doesn't look like she hated him here. She looked like she liked it when he scratched her behind the ears, but almost every cat would like that. Jessi opened her eyes when she heard Jade laugh. She quickly realized what was going on and pulled away from him.

"Will you stop that!" she yelled as she fixed the fur behind her ear.

Valmont smirked.

"You are weird! You know that!" Jessi said and he nodded.

_'He admitted to that?'_ Jade thought._ 'He really is mad!'_

"I'm only human, babes."

_'Babes?' _Jade thought and Jessi scowled and put a paw with sharp claws inches away from his face.

"Don't call me 'babes'!" she growled.

"Valmont! Leave the cat alone!" Shendu snapped. "Remeber, if she scratches you, you brought it on yourself."

"But she is soooo cute and fuzzy! And she is a kitten, not a cat!" Valmont said.

"I don't care. Leave her alone!" Shendu said as he rubbed his temples. Valmont rolled his eyes and sat all the way back in his chair, crossing his arms."This is so embarressing! A full grown man acting like a seven year old! Now where was I?"

"You were telling me what an unbirthday was." Jade smiled.

"Ah yes. An unbirthday is a day when you don't have a birthday. You see?" Shendu said.

"Oh then today is our unbirthday too!" Jade announced. She looked at Jessi, who was shaking her head frantically.

"It is?" Valmont said standing up and looking at the girls.

"Oh God! You got them started!" Jessi laid her head in her hands.

"In that case," Shendu grabbed Jade's hands and started dancing with her. "_A very merry unbirthday!"_

_"To me?"_ Jade smiled.

_"To you!"_ Valmont said pulling a cake out of his top hat.

_"A very merry unbirthday!" _

_"For me?"_

_"For you!" _Valmont sang as he lit the candles on the cake. _"Now blow the candles out my dear and make your wish come true! He he he!"_

Jade blew out the candles and the cake started to admit sparks. It flew up to the sky and burst into fireworks.

"Awesome!" Jade gasped. Then she heard more singing.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly! Like a tea-tray in the sky!" _Ratso sang sleepily. He was floating down from the fireworks and landed in a chair by the table. Jade giggled as he fell asleep and Jessi smiled.

"Amusing." Jessi admitted. "It was very impressive."

"Your turn!" Valmont smiled as he walked over to her.

"I'd rather not." she turned away as he grabbed her paws. Just then Jackie ran by which made Valmont look up.

"Jackie!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm so late! This is not my day!" he said as he ran past Valmont. Valmont grabbed the chain to his pocket watch.

"Whats wrong Chan?" Valmont laughed. "Got up too late?"

He yanked on the chain and Jackie fell backwards. Jessi was too stunned with laughter to help him. Shendu laughed when he saw Jackie hit the ground. Valmont picked up the watch and looked at it.

"No wonder you're late! This watch is three days slow!" Valmont exclaimed.

"Three DAYS!" Jackie shouted.

"Yes but I can fix that!" Valmont said opening the back. Shendu looked over his shoulder. Jessi and Jade watched from the other side of the table along with Jackie.

"Hmmm..." he said looking closely at it. "Ah ha!"

"What? What did you find?" Jackie asked.

Valmont started to pull out the wheels and springs. They went everywhere and Jade had to duck so she wouldn't get hit in the head with a wheel.

"You're tearing it apart!" Jackie yelled. "But- but- but-."

"Yes! Butter! Hand me the butter! Not the I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Butter. That stuff will not do!" Valmont said as Shendu handed him the butter. He started to spread it across the inside of the watch.

"How about some tea?" Shendu asked passing Valmont the tea pot.

"I never thought about tea! Of course!" he took it and poured it into the watch.

"Here's some jam!" Shendu shouted.

"Good! You can never go wrong with jam!"

"No stop! You're ruining my watch!" Jackie shouted over the noise. Jessi and Jade just watched as the two messed the watch up.

"Mustard!" Shendu yelled.

"Mustard! Wait! Mustard? Really now? No mustard but some lemon will do!" Valmont shouted. He closed the watch and smiled.

"There now! Let's see how it works!" Valmont winded the watch and it started to bounce off the table.

"Mad watch! Mad watch!" Shendu shouted as the watch ran into tea pots, breaking them. The two girls screamed and hid under the table.

"Oh dear!" Jackie said.

"There's only one way to stop a mad watch!" Valmont jumped onto the table and pulled out a mallet. He aimed carefully and as the watch came racing down the table, he slammed the mallet on top of it. It fell apart as Valmont jumped off the table.

"There now!" he smiled as he looked at Jackie, who was covered in jam. "Like I said, three days slow."

Valmont pushed what was left of the watch toward Jackie.

"Man, my watch is totaled!" he said as he picked it up.

Valmont looked around for the girls and realized they were under the table. He lifted the cloth and found them.

"You can come out now!" he announced. "I took care of the mad watch."

Jade and Jessi stood up slowly as they looked at the broken watch. Jackie stared down at it as Valmont and Shendu walked up behind him.

"I got this as an unbirthday present." he sighed.

"Well in that case..." Shendu and Valmont grabbed Jackie's upper arms and lifted him to his feet.

"_A very merry unbirthday...to...you!_" they sang as they threw Jackie far into the woods. Valmont waved good-bye and smiled.

"Jackie!" Jade yelled as she ran toward the gate. Jessi followed her and as she passed Valmont, she felt a hand pet her head and upper back. She turned around and scratched him across his cheek.

"Owww!" he laughed. Jessi found this verydisturbing and ran after Jade. Shendu shook his head.

"What?" Valmont smirked.

"You need to grow up." Shendu turned back to the table.

"Jade?" Jessi said as she approached the girl sitting on a rock.

"I'm never getting out of here am I? I'll never find my way home!" Jade said angrily.

"Jade, you will get home. And you don't have a way here."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked as the cat jumped.

"It's always the queen's ways. She rules over this wonderland."

"I haven't met any queen yet. I don't think so anyway."

"You haven't? Well you really do need to meet her. She's also mad but not as mad as Valmont."

"Really? Because Valmont scared me abit when he jumped onto the table. Will she do that?"

"Oh no. The queen is much more civilized. She doesn't act like him." Jessi assured her.

"How do I find her?" Jade asked as she stood up and pulled out the 'Welcome to Wonderland' guide.

"What is that?" Jessi said, pointing at the book.

"It's something I picked up when I first came here. It is very weird. I can't understand these markings." Jade opened it. "Take a look."

Jessi bent over and scanned the page.

"I can't understand it either. Anyway, well I take the short cut to the castle. " Jessi walked over to the nearest tree and pulled a branch down. A door opened revealing a castle scene with rose bushes lining the paths. Jade put the book back into her pocket.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Jade said as she ran through the doorway but stopped and looked at the cat. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I will see you later Jade. I have to go check on something." Jessi smiled.

"Oh alright. I feel a little bit better about the queen anyway. If you say she's not as mad I mean."

"Okay, see ya!" Jessi said as the door closed. As she turned to leave, she remembered something. "Hey Jade!"

The door closed before she could do anything.

_'What if she..? Nah, she wouldn't.'_ Jessi thought. She turned and disappeared.

Jade walked through the bushes and looked at her sourndings. The roses were a pretty ice blue but she noticed the same color on the ground in puddles. She knelt down to one of the puddles and realized it was paint. Wet paint. Someone was painting all the white rose bushes blue. Wierd. Jade kept walking until she came upon three people with paint brushes and cans. They were quickly throwing paint onto the roses when she tapped one of them on the shoulder. The person was dressed in all black and its' face covered. It was a Shadow Khan. Jade quickly leaped backward as the figure turned.

"Yes?" it said.

"You can talk?" Jade asked in amazement.

"Yes but don't tell the queen. We took a vow of silence when we became guards and we'll lose our heads if she finds out." the creatures said.

"Oh then why are you painting the roses blue?" she asked.

"Well, we are tired of looking at the white roses. It is driving the others crazy but they won't do anything about it. They are too afraid of losing their heads, so we decided to fix them." it said.

"So then this is a rebellion?"

"Somewhat, yeah."

"Cool! Let me help!"

She picked up an extra brush and started to paint when the sky turned dark.

"What the...?" Jade said as she looked up. She watched the three Shadow Khan scramble about, trying to hide the paint and brushes.

"The queen's coming!" the Shadow Khan said. Then an army of Shadow Khan came toward them in their shadow forms.

"Uh oh!" Jade gasped. She quickly hid her brush as a figure approached them. Jackie ran up with a scroll in his hand.

"Her majesty! The Ruler of the Oceans. Queen Bai Tsa." he announced. Jade's eyes widened. Bai Tsa? The queen? This is crazy!

"Thank you." she smiled, which quickly turned to the frown when she seen the roses. "What happened here?"

The queen surfed up to a nearby bush and touched a rose.

"What is this? Paint?" her red eyes glowed even redder. "Who's been painting my white roses ice blue?"

She looked around and saw the three Shadow Khan standing out of rank. All the others just pointed at them. Jade hid behind one of their legs.

"You three?" the queen hissed. "Did you do this?"

The three bowed their heads. The middle Shadow Khan had to open his big mouth.

"Yes Queen Bai. We did paint the roses."

The Shadow Khan on his left smacked him in the head.

"Idiot!" the left one whispered.

"Oh and I see you have broken the vow!" the queen said outraged.

"Oops." the middle Shadow Khan said quietly.

"Off with their heads!" Bai shouted. The Shadow Khan quickly grabbed the three and dragged them off, leaving Jade out in the open. Then a new voice joined the queen.

"Sister, may I have a word..." it was Hsi-Wu. He was the first to notice Jade. "What do we have here?"

Hsi smiled and his sister followed his gaze to Jade.

"Well, well, well," Bai also smiled. "Jade. How are you?"

Jade swallowed hard and forced a smile. This can't be good.

"Fine, thanks." she said as Bai glided toward her.

"Really? Same here." Bai said as she circled the girl.

_'Huh?' _Jade thought. _'Okay what's going on?'_

"Do you play soccer?" Bai asked.

"Of course I do." she smiled. This might not be as bad as she thought. One of the Shadow Khan made a black soccer ball appear out of thin air and placed it on the ground. The creature kicked it to Jade and the moment she touched it, she found herself in the middle of a field with two goals at each end. "Cool!"

"Yes very cool." Hsi appeared out of the shadows. "I'm going to referee this game. It's you against my sister. But tell you right now, if she gets angry, you better hold on to your head."

He started to laugh and Jade rolled her eyes.

"She's a good sport about games, sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind." she said as Bai took the field.

"Is it only going to be us playing?" Jade asked.

"No. We have a few Shadow Khan on each side. Are you ready to play."

"Tch. I was born ready." Jade slit her eyes. "Let's play."

"Alright, I'll start." Bai smiled as she and Jade took their places. Jade looked around and she seen a Shadow Khan by the goal. She heard a whistle and the ball flew past her head.

_'Man, I should have been ready for that!'_ Jade thought angrily.

The goalie missed it also and a point was scored for the queen.

"Yes!" Bai exclaimed. The goalie threw the ball to Jade and she caught it on her chest. As she kicked it in place on her foot, Jessi appeared.

"How's it going?" Jessi smiled

"Hey Jess! Pretty good. I'm playing soccer with the queen." Jade announced. She kicked the ball as hard as she could, not watching were it went. Bai turned around and the ball hit her in the face.

"That's good. Uh-oh!" Jessi's eyes widened.

"What's wr...?" Jade smiled but it quickly faded when she seen the queen on the ground. "Oops!"

"This is not good!" Jessi danced on her tip-toes. "She is going to be sooo angry!"

Jade watched as the Shadow Khan surround the queen.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Jade told Jessi. Bai stood up. Her face was either red with anger or from the ball marking.

"Off with her he...!" Bai was stopped by Hsi.

"Sister, perhaps we could, you know, have a trial first?" the sky demon said with his eyes to the ground. Bai just glared down at her brother. "Just for fun."

_'Fun?'_ Jade thought. _'What did a demon think fun was? I am so dead!'_

The queen's face lost its' redness as she smiled a really scary smile.

"Yes. I don't mind prolonging the execution. Fine. We will have a trial."

Hsi was delighted from Jade's point of view. Jade swallowed hard. She was in deep trouble. Jade looked around for Jessi but she wasn't in sight.

_'Gee, thanks Jess!' _she thought._ 'Wait! Jessi never runs from a fight unless it gets way out of hand. Then again, this world is completely crazy. Man, this totally bites! What am I going to do?'_

Jade was lost in her thoughts and she didn't notice the Shadow Khan approaching her.

Jade looked around and seen that she was in the middle of a large room with seats all around. The floor was marble and the walls were a dark red. The seats were suddenly filled with black shadows and the jury came in. It consisted of the other five demons and a tall man with spiked red hair. He was built very well and wore a dark blue, sleeveless outfit. He threw Jade a really evil smile as he came in and took a seat. Her eyes widened and Jessi appeared beside her.

"Jess, how am I going to get out of this alive? It was an accident!" Jade said and looked at the cat. Jessi sighed.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't usually have a trial and this would be my first one." Jessi had her eyes on the ground. Just then, Bai and Hsi came in followed by Jackie.

"Why can't Jackie help me?" she asked.

"He is probably scared like the others around here."

"Jackie would never be afraid!"Jade rasied her fist but slowly dropped it. "It must be this world. I wished everything would be the opposite, and it must have changed Jackie also."

Jessi just shrugged.

"Haven't I changed?" she asked.

"Well, no. Neither have your friends. And maybe your uncle but I'm not to sure about him. He looks really weird though." Jade smiled.

Hsi stood up.

"The trial between Queen Bai Tsa and Jade Chan will now begin." Hsi sat back down.

"I'll be watching you from the stands. If you need me, just call okay?"Jessi whispered and Jade nodded as she disappeared.

Jackie ran to the front of the court room and opened a scroll.

"Ahem. Your majesty...Members of the court...Loyal subjects...And Hsi. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, Queen Bai, into the game of soccer, and thereby willfully..." Jackie started.

"...And with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying arb..."

"English please." Jade rolled her eyes.

"While we're young Chan!" Bai hissed. "Get to the part where I got hurt!"

"Yes, um, thereby causing the queen to get hurt and lose her temper." Jackie finished.

"Now for your sentence, Jade!" Bai annouced.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something? Like the verdict?"

"Nope!" Bai smiled evilly.

_'Great!' _Jade thought. _'This can't get any worse!'_

"Off with her..." she started.

"Wait sister!" Hsi stopped her. His eyes were gleaming. "Let's call a few witnesses! Pleeeeaaaassseee?"

Bai looked embarressed by her brother's actions.

"Alright! Just stop doing that!" the queen glared at Hsi. He just smiled and clapped his hands.

"First witness!" Hsi shouted happily.

"FIrst witness!" Jackie announced. "The March Hare."

"Sister. This better be good! I am very busy!" Shendu said as he entered.

"What do you know about the incident that happened earlier today?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing" Shendu smiled.

"Nothing whatever?" Bai asked suspicously.

"Nothing whatever!" he jumped onto the table as he said this. Jade rolled her eyes. This was getting her nowhere fast!

"That is really important! Write that down!" Bai told the jury. They followed her order and wrote it down on small chalk boards that appeared in front of them.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Jade mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Silence!" Bai shouted. "Next witness!"

Jade heard giggling from behind her and turned to see two Shadow Khan escorting Valmont into the room. He had a huge smile on his face. When he got to the front, he bowed.

"Off with your hat!" Bai growled.

Valmont giggled even more as he took it off.

"Where were you when this unfortunate scene occured?" Hsi asked.

"I was at home, drinking tea. Today is my unbirthday you know."

"Really, then sister it's your unbirthday today!" her brother turned to her.

Bai smiled and Jade smacked her own forehead.

"This is not the time for ..." she tried to say but was sung over by Shendu and Valmont. Shendu rolled out a table cloth with tea pots dancing on it.

_"A very merry unbirthday!"_ Valmont started as he, yet again, pulled another cake out of his hat. Jade rolled her eyes.

_"To me?"_ Bai smiled.

_"To you!" _Shendu said taking his sister's hand.

_"A very merry unbirthday!"_ Valmont repeated as he lit the candles.

_"For me?"_

_"For you!" _Shendu said. _"Now blow the candles out, sister dear, and make your wish come true."_

The cake then shot into the air and burst into fireworks. Ratso came down singing again.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly! Like a tea-tray in the sky!" _Ratso landed next to Jessi. He looked at her and she smiled, revealing a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. His eyes widened and he screamed.

"Cat! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!" he got up and ran toward Valmont and Shendu. Jessi looked around and everyone was staring at her. Jade looked up puzzled at her. Valmont seen her and smiled.

"The kitty's back!" he shouted over the yelling. Ratso hid behind Valmont and stared out at Jessi.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" Bai screamed. Jessi disappeared and reappeared next to Jade.

"What happened?" Jade whispered.

"He saw me and freaked." Jessi whispered back."All I did was smile!"

"Hello kitty!" Valmont said as he walked over to Jessi and patted her on the head. Ratso jumped when he moved away and clung to Shendu as Jessi pulled away from Valmont.

"Get off of me!" he said.

Jessi looked at the doormouse and he started to yell again. He ran across the table, knocking all the dancing tea pots to the floor with a dozen crashes. One hit Hsi right in the head and fell to the floor. Valmont and Shendu tackled Ratso as he crossed Bai's path, throwing her to the ground. A large tapestry fell on top of her.

"Someone give us the jam!" Valmont shouted and Jade found the jar on the floor.

"Here it is!" she yelled as they looked up. Bai ripped off the tapestry and stood up as Jade threw the jam.

"Give me the jam!" Bai screamed and it landed in her face. Valmont, Shendu, and Ratso quickly got up and moved away from the queen. "Someone's head is going to roll for this! Yours!"

Jade looked around her and seen nobody else.

"What? Why me!" Jade asked. "I didn't do anything!"

She put her hands into her pockets, acting innocent, and felt something.

"You threw it at me!" Bai pointed at her.

Jade then remebered it was the peppermint tea leafs. She just popped both sides into her mouth and swallowed them. She grew until her head hit the ceiling.

Off with her... he... he... he..." Bai covered her mouth when she seen Jade's size.

"Owwww!" she yelped.

"Wow." Jessi, Valmont, and Shendu said together as they looked up.

"Alright!" Jade exclaimed. The whole room shook as she said this.

"Hsi tell Jade the rule in here." Bai said nervously.

Hsi was on the ground unconscience from the tea pot that hit him in the head. He sat up and looked at her.

"Who's Hsi?" he moaned.

"You are, you idiot!"

"Oh! Right! Yes! Sorry!" he stood up and looked around. He saw Jade and swallowed hard. "Uh...All person's a... mile high...must leave the court!"

"Excuse you? I am not a mile high! And now you want me to leave! Tipical! And your majesty! I think you need to get of your high horse and join us here on earth! You are nothing but a pompous," Jade continued without noticing her shrinking. "Old...wind bag...He, he, he! Oops!" Jade realized that she had shrunk and she smiled.

"Really, Jade? I'm glad you think that high of me!" Bai said sarcasticly.

"Off with her head!" Jade seen the Shadow Khan go after her and Jessi appear next to her.

"Cool effect but I think we over-stayed our welcome! Let's get out of here!" she yelled.

"Right behind you!" Jade yelled back as the Shadow Khan closed in. Everything seemed to whirl around them and Jade realized they we at the 'Mad Hatter's' house. Jessi and Jade both dodged tea pots left and right. Then Valmont and Shendu showed up.

"Hey where are you going?" Shendu asked. "You must stay and have a cup of tea with us!"

Shendu and Valmont grabbed Jade's arms.

"Sorry I can't! Jessi help!" she shouted. Jessi turned around and pushed both away from Jade. They both started running until Jessi tripped. She looked down and saw Valmont holding her ankle.

"You're not getting away this time kitty!" he smiled and pulled her towards him. Jessi dug her claws into the ground.

"Jade keep going! I'll be alright!" Jessi told Jade. She nodded and ran. All she could hear was Bai screaming "Off with her head!" over and over again. She ran into Finn and Chow.

"Hey let's play hide and seek!" Chow said.

"No! I rather fight instead!" Finn exclaimed and looked at Jade.

"Both of you need mental help!" she yelled as she past them.

She ran to the door and turned the knob.

"Owww!" Tohru moaned. "Jade. I'm still locked."

"Tohru! I need to get out!"

"But you are out. Take a look!" the door knob said. Jade looked through his mouth and saw herself, sleeping in the flowers with Scruffy laying over her torso.

"I'm asleep! Jade! Wake up! Please!" Jade yelled. She looked behind her as she was yelling at herself to wake up. The whole army of Shadow Khan, Hsi, and Bai ran after her along with some other creatures Jade didn't remember seeing. "Jade! Wake up! Jade!"

"Jade! Come on! We need to go! Jackie and Uncle Black just arrested the Dark Hand!" a familiar voice spoke to her. Jade opened her eyes and saw Jessi standing over her.

"Jessi! You got rid of your fur!" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" Jessi asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Come on! I needed to be at Sector 13 fifteen minutes ago! You scared the crud out of me when I couldn't find you! Now let's go!"

Jade stood up and followed Jessi. Scruffy stretched and ran after the girls.

Jessi, Jade, and Scruffy arrived at Sector 13 and Jade was telling Jessi all about her adventure.

"And your friends were flowers. I think Chris likes you. Tohru was a doorknob and Uncle was a caterpilliar and he turned into a butterfly." Jade said when they came in. Scruffy ran down the hall.

"Where were you?" Jackie said as he rounded the corner.

"Sorry. I couldn't find Jade." Jessi mumbled as she passed the cell with the Dark Hand inside. "Hey guys. Nice dress." she said to Valmont.

"It's not a dress!" Shendu's voice came from Valmont's body.

"Hey Jess." the men answered.

"I love makinghim angry." Jessi told Jade.

Jessi set her book bag on the desk and turned to Jackie.

"Where's Uncle Black?" she asked.

"He went to get some coffee." Jackie said.

"Hey Jackie! You should have seen the place I was at!"

"I thought you went to the park?" Jackie turned to Jessi who looked as surprised as he did.

"We did!" Jade said quickly. "I was sitting in the flowers, reading..."

"You were reading?" he asked. "That's a change."

"Whatever." Jade waved her hand. "Anyway, Scruffy came over to me and started barking. I looked up and seen you in a bunny costume."

The Dark Hand laughed.

"A bunny costume?" Ratso asked.

"Yes and you were a doormouse and you ran from Jessi everytime you seen her. Finn and Chow were some type of twins..." she pointed at him.

Jessi started to laugh.

"You mean Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Jessi smerked as she leaned against the desk.

"I would be Tweedle Dee and you would be Tweedle Dum you know that?" Finn said.

"No I would be Tweedle Dee!" Chow argued.

"Yeah I guess so. Hak Foo was apart of a jury and Shendu was called the 'March Hare'." Jade said.

"How absurd!" Shendu said.

"Well Valmont was someone called the 'Mad Hatter'." Jade said.

"That doesn't surprise me!" Jessi said looking over at the cell. Valmont scowled at her.

"You were a Cheshire Kitten and Valmont kept trying to hold you and pet you."Jessi stopped laughing and glanced over at Valmont who was shook his head. "He called you 'babes' and Shendu told him to grow up. He acted like a seven-year-old."

"Eeeewwww!" Jessi shivered. Valmont arch his brow.

Just then Captian Black came in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey Uncle Black." Jessi smiled.

"Oh and you were a Do Do bird!" she pointed at him and smiled.

"What?" he said as he walked over to his niece.

"You had on your trench coat too. You also yelled at the agents because they were singing 'In the Navy' by the Villiage People."

Chow was on the ground laughing and Finn and Ratso were holding their sides. Valmont just chuckled and Hak Foo rolled his eyes.

"And when did this happen?" Jessi's uncle asked.

"It was when we were at the park earlier today."

"Really?" he asked looking at Jessi and sheshrugged.

"Yes but it got scary at the end. Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu ruled over this place." Jade sat down.

"Now that would be scary. Just as scary as Valmont trying to pet me." Jessi said.

"Yeah right." Valmont muttered.

"Sorry! The truth hurts!" Jessi smiled.

"Wow Jade that was some dream." Jackie said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool and it wasn't a dream."

"Pretty imaginative niece you have there Chan." Valmont smirked and his men were still laughing. Jackie threw a nasty look in his direction and turned back to Jade.

"Jade, it had to be a dream. I am not or will ever be in a bunny costume." Jackie rubbed his temples.

"But it didn't feel like one!" she protested.

"Do I look like a Cheshire Kitten to you?" Jessi asked. "And besides, you know I do not let Valmont come within two feet of me without kicking his butt."

Valmont rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't even _want _to pet you anyway."

Jessi walked over to his cell.

"Well excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty. I rather jump off a cliff than be anywhere near you!"

"What's stopping you?" he smiled and walked up to the bars. Jessi bit her lip.

"My job thank you very much!" she growled. The Enforcers sat back and watched the two go at it. Jackie sighed and turned to Jade.

"Jade," he said, "alot of dreams are like that. It may seem real but it really isn't."

"I guess you're right." Jade sighed.

"Jessi!" Captain Black shouted. "Stop arguing with him!"

Jessi looked at her uncle.

"Didn't your father ever tell you to respect your elders?" Valmont smirked.

"FYI he did. But low-lives were not on the list!"

Valmont's smirk faded.

"Why you insolent little..."

"Calling names now, are we? How mature!" Jessi said sarcastically. "And how old are you?"

"Jessi!" her uncle warned.

"That is none of your business!"

"Oh it can't be that bad. You're maybe in your what? Early fifties?" she taunted.

Valmont's face turned red with hatred.

"I am 36!" he grit his teeth.

"Really? You could have fooled me!" Jessi said smiled wickedly.

Valmont's eye started to twitch and clenched his fists. He looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"When I break out of this, I am going to kill you!" he muttered.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Jessi said sarcastically andbrought her arm to her forehead in a dramatic pose. "I'm shaking in my little hoodie!"

Valmont glared at her through the bars.

Jade got up and turned the corner as Jessi and Valmont argued. She could hear their mouths all the way down the hall.

_"I think I liked them better in Wonderland."_ She thought as slipped her hands into her pockets. _"It couldn't have been a dream. It felt so real." _Jade felt something in her hand and stopped to pull it out. It was the book from Wonderland! She smiled. It wasn't a dream. Jade opened it and seen a picture of all the characters she had met. And right in the middle, wearing the bunny suit and waistcoat, was Jackie.

"Hey Jackie!" she called.

**The End.**


End file.
